Lithium metal batteries have a higher energy density than conventional lithium ion batteries. During battery operation, lithium is continuously deposited and removed. However, as lithium is deposited, the lithium may not deposit and grow uniformly. Rather, the lithium metal can form dendrites. The formation of dendrites results in a non-uniform lithium surface which further results in greater non-uniform lithium deposition. As the dendrites grow from this non-uniform deposition, battery deterioration occurs, for example, as the lithium dendrites reach the other electrode, short circuiting the battery.